Guardian of the Tormented
by LadyDomo
Summary: A curse has been set over several shinobi villages, they're best and brightest shinobis have been changed into creatures. Several villages remain un-hit by this curse when several animals once shinobi enter Konoha they head to one person Sakura Haruno. Its up to Sakura and her friends to set things right even if the animals are cute SakuraxMulti haven't decided pairs M for language
1. Chapter 1

SUNA, MONDAY- 10:15

"Kazekage-sama! There are reports of strange activity near the gates!" exclaimed a flabbergasted Chunin.

The chair turns around to reveal a strong 19 year old red head, Gaara. Once a disturbed child who fought for blood and mayhem is now a prestige man who wants nothing more than to protect his people, friends and family. No one thought the proclaimed monster of Suna would do anything of importance until that fateful day he met Naruto Uzumaki changing him for the better.

"Bring me my siblings and tell Baki to look at the situation before I get there to get a report and fill me in." Gaara said as he stood, the Chunin nodded his head and took off as he left another Shinobi entered the room, "Kazekage-sama! Reports of Shinobi disappearances has increased near the main gates. Baki says to send a messenger Hawk to the village Hidden in the Leaves to make them aware of the situation and to send for reinforcement." The shinobi said a flurry of words Gaara Nodded and dismissed him. Walking towards one of the paintings on the wall he threw it across the room to reveal a key pad.

Gaara had saw what was going on at the gates from The Red mist slowly entering the village and causing screams to be heard, he heard everything the painful screams of his Shinobi and then the loud barking and howling of animals. He began pressing the numbers on the key pad only to reveal a red button, a button that had not been used in Suna in decades.

"Gaara!" yelled Temari and Kankuro as they entered the room. "It's that serious?" asked Temari as she glanced at the button. "Whatever that red mist is, it's causing chaos and destruction. We need everyone to prepare and send the civilians to their safety zones. Everyone has learned the drill and this will not be a test. This is life or death." Gaara quietly spoke as the red mist began to creep past the Main gates, he slammed his hand on the button and loud sirens began to go off in Suna. The Kazekage's room bookshelves turned around to reveal everything that three siblings would need.

Temari and Kankuro silently went to their respective areas and began gearing up while Gaara walked towards the window.

GAARA P.O.V.

A messenger hawk would do no good it won't get past that mist. But perhaps a summoning would work, one that can travel underground at high speeds, yes that would work. Maybe he should also send Kamatari, Temari Weasel travels extremely fast he might be able to move faster than an underground expert and Temari is also here. Glancing at the Main gates and the red mist he noticed that the mist began to darken to a black, the rooftops were filled with shinobi using the equipment that sat there shooting the arrows using their own specialties against the darken mist. Barrier experts tried and tried to create one that would stop the mist from advancing farther into the village.

REGULAR P.O.V.

Temari and Kankuro joined Gaara at the window that oversees Suna. "What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Kankuro, they each remained quiet lost in their own thoughts, it was now or never. "Temari Summon Kamatari, I need him to deliver a letter to Konoha" Gaara whisper and he walked back to his desk and began writing furiously, lost in thought Gaara explained Suna situation and describe the mist. Villagers ran screaming the mist was closer now, there wasn't much he could do, "Gaara! The mist its creating a barrier around Suna!" exclaimed Kankuro, Gaara quickly wrote that down and glanced at said barrier, looking up he saw Kamatari waiting patiently and worriedly at his master Temari who smiled at him.

"kamatari,-"the white fur weasel look towards him "- I want you to give this to Tsunade of the hidden leaf, if you pass by any leaf shinobi send them here but tell them not engage or come in the village, to observe from a distance and report back their findings back to Tsunade, our situation may change while you're gone so keep sending people. Once you given her this stay by her side, do not leave. This thing may go there and I want you to be prepared." Instructed Gaara as he tied a scroll to Kamatari back. With a nod towards the Kazekage he walked towards Temari and looked at her before running through the open window.

"He wants us to leave. Travel underground until we are out." Temari whispered as she walk back to Kankuro and Gaara looking through the window. She stood in-between the two and held their hands. This was their home. What can they do? Nothing is stopping that thing. The screams and animal noses continue. Dressed in their battle clothing the three siblings disappeared in a flurry of sand. They reappeared in the south side of the village. Temari still holding her brothers hands.

"Kazekage-sama!" a Jounin shouted running towards the three, "The mist it's doing something horrible, it's turning everyone into monsters! We can't stop it! What do we do?" he exclaimed. A crowd of shinobi surrounded the three siblings. The villagers screamed past them with Genin escorting them to the vaults for safety.

A crackle of lighting and thundered emerged from the mist and a laugh was heard. The wind picked up causing sand to fly everywhere. The wind grew stronger and stronger causing people to be thrown from the ground and "fly" for a short of time only to land on the ground and to be thrown again. Gaara willed the sand to hold him and his siblings down, Temari hand clutched her brothers in Fear and anticipation. The wind began to whisper and it got louder and louder as it continued to talk.

 _Listen all who stand before me! You lived your lives without true suffering! Tormented those different from you! Accepted them when they became of use to you! Once again only one may help you!_

 _Hear my curse that has been thrusted upon you!_

The wind picked up even more the blacken mist moved faster. It was pointless to run.

 _Poison from the depths bloom._

 _Poison with its scent of death looms._

 _Inhale my mist I dare you._

 _It will reveal the true side of you._

 _That monster that lays within you._

A person to in front of the siblings inhaled the mist and let out a blood curling scream, his clothes ripping and turned into a five armed monster, his skin turning a grayish brown. His skin torn in various places ripping apart as his body changed. His arms became deformed each one uniquely shaped. He turn towards the siblings. His face scarred and deformed. It let out an angry howl and disappeared in the mist as it crept around him.

 _Only one unaffected by this mist may leave but not without a gift thrusted upon you._

 _The hero Tormented by others will rise and leave._

 _The person that blossomed into a beautiful flower will help you._

 _Find my flower!_

 _Beware of the beauty and power of others for the flower will wither._

 _This is my curse my doing now scatter!_

 _I'll find you upon your darkest hour._

The mist was in front of them, Gaara quickly made a wall of sand before it got any closer, his people would not turn into that thing if he could stop it. Temari let go of her brothers' hand and began using her wind to reinforce the sand wall that was shaking due to the pressure of the mist and the wind. Kankuro used his precious puppets to move people farther back or picked them up after the wind had knocked them down.

"Clear!" Kankuro shouted over the wind and turned back around glancing toward his family. Both of them sweating as they kept the wall up. The sound of the vaults closing and being sealed shut was heard throughout the village. It was too late for them to go there. They knew that Baki had made it, he would lead the others.

Suna would last at least a year in those vaults. If worse came to worse and if they had no choice they would be able to leave if they finish digging the exit tunnel to one of the hidden villages. However Baki would quickly put them to work while they were strong.

Temari stopped the wind and Gaara let his sand crumpled to the ground. Temari grabbed her annoying little brothers and hugged them. In a circle they clung to each other in fear an anticipation holding their breath. They did not want to inhale that blacken mist.

Gaara, awkwardly hugged his siblings, he still wasn't good at emotions but in their last possible moments he would like to acknowledge their last union together slowly they inhaled the mist. After what seem like two minutes surrounded by the mist they looked down. They had not changed. Stepping apart they began to laugh in joy.

They were tormented as children like the curse said but realization was drawn upon them. "Only one of us will be able to leave." Whispered Gaara. Temari laughed bitterly. This would happen to them, only to be safe yet torn apart. "The hero….Gaara go to Konohan…you're the hero. You're the one who was tormented the most….you can fix this!" Kankuro shouted but Gaara furiously shook his head "What do you think would happen to you?! You'll change like those monsters!" he yelled back.

Temari smiled and hugged him, "Gaara, we can go to the vault. You leave. But once in the vault we have no way communicating. But well figure out something. We can bring extra food to the vault too. Leave. Before you're force to stay." She said as she and Kankuro slowly left. Gaara moved to follow but the wind blew him back, his sand unable to keep him down. They were lying! They can't get in the vault without the mist getting in!

"No!" he shouted as he tried to run back to them but the wind blew him harder towards the main gate. He couldn't be left alone, he needed them! "STOP! PLEASE!" he pleaded, but they stood there and smiled sadly waving their hands. He couldn't be left alone, he looked at them as several of the monster ran towards his siblings letting out animal noises as they rushed past him.

He looked back and saw the gates, he'll be out and left alone. The anxiety began to invade his chest breathing heavily he clawed the ground. "I refuse to find your flower! If you let them do as they said I'll do your bidding!" he shouted at the sky. With one last gust of wind Gaara flew out the gates and landed harshly at the ground. The barrier, a black purple color surrounded the village. He ran back and banged his hands against. "Temari! Kankuro!" he shouted as he banged the barrier.

A laugh was heard and he whipped around, a woman hunched over leaning heavily on a cane offered a crystal ball, confused Gaara grasped it, the woman wore a cloak that covered her body if it wasn't for her manicured nails and rings Gaara would assume she was a he. "Find my flower." She whispered before being swallowing up in sand.

Looking into the ball Gaara saw her appear next to his siblings, grasping their hands and handing them several scrolls and transporting them inside the Vault before disappearing. Confused his siblings collapsed, Temari sobbing, her brother screams had gotten to her, Kankuro hugged her as he looked at the vault door. The ball shattered forming a glass flower that was a pink and emerald color before disappearing all together.

"Kazekage-Sama!" Gaara turn to see two, very green shinobi, seeing the leaf ensign on their head band he rushed to them. The wind picked up again and whispered in his ears, _you forgot your gift Kazekage-Sama,_ Confused Gaara looked up at none other than Gai and Lee who looked past him. Turning slowly he saw the mist reach him. Halting he inhaled the mist and screamed. The mist disappeared.

"Gaara!" shouted lee as he rushed towards his companion. All that was left were clothes, an object moved in the clothes, carefully Lee removed the clothes. A blood red Wolf pup emerged. The wind picked and Gaara, lee and Gai heard it laugh in mockery, _you didn't think it would be that easily did you?_

Gaara growled, well attempted to, "Gai-sensei?" lee question. Gai nodded and picked up Gaara Gourd, while lee carefully picked up the wolf pup. The Hokage is sure going to get a kick out of this.

TIME- 10:30

 **Author's note-**

 **What do you guys think? Yay or nay?**

 **Read review comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

 **What do you guys think? Yay or nay?**

 **Read review comment please.**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Gaara's thoughts**

 ** _Shukaku_**

 **Konoha – Hokage's tower– Tuesday**

Two green clad Shinobi walked briskly towards the Hokage's door. They were running but after several people yelling at them and finally Shizune grasping both the ears and yanking them to a stop, ignoring the objects they held within their grasp she lectured them none stop about safety in the hallways.

Several shinobi walked by wincing slightly knowing to never get on the soft spoken woman's bad side, especially in the Hokage's tower were rules were life to her. Going deaf in both ears they hurriedly followed after the young woman who surprisingly walked fast.

"She was extremely youthful wasn't she Gai-sensei" whispered Lee as they continued down the hall, Gai nodded enthusiastically "She was Lee! Did she see the way she expertly grabbed our youthful ears, even though we were running at our top speed!" yelled Gai oblivious to annoyed look on Shizune's face.

Poor Gaara still stuck in the wolf pup form began to get nauseated at the bouncing that lee had been doing. Shizune glanced back at the poor pup, truth be told she had seen the pup and decided against interfering after all Tonton can get very jealous, but she couldn't ignore these two breaking the rules and running and shouting in her hallway, that was a no. After several moments of glancing back at the pup only to see its red color turn green as Lee continued to bounce as he and Gai talked about youth, Shizune, Feeling sympathetic towards the pup hastily turned around and snatched him out of Lee's grasp.

Surprised by her sudden actions Lee and Gai went on about how youthful Shizune is and how her skills even caught Konoha's Green wild Beast off-guard. Gaara however remained thankful, after all being in their care for half a day just to get Konoha would drive any person mad.

Finally the trio and pup reached the Hokage's door and silently Gaara and Shizune thanked the gods before Shizune opened the door and walked in.

Surprised by the entrance Tsunade looked up to see them enter the room silently upset that she would have to deal with two over energetic ninjas, hell she rather deal with Naruto then these two at the same time. Feeling a head ach come on she reached into her draw and pulled out her Sake, pouring herself and Shizune a glass.

For once Shizune was happy about her shishou drinking problem. Carefully placing the pup on the desk in front of Tsunade and downing the drink she picked up Tonton and stood by her master's side like usual.

"Why on earth is there a mutt on my desk?" ask Tsunade as she gazed down at Gaara's small form "And why on Earth do you have the Kazekage's Gourd?"

 **Did you call me a mutt? With all due respect Tsunade but I am…..well I don't know what I am,** (Gaara's thoughts)

Gai and Lee glanced at each and went into their full story, Gai telling the major parts and Lee entering a detail they had forgotten. After they finished and several moments of silence Tsunade laughed.

"You mean to tell me, that this pipsqueak is the Kazekage? Hahahah how you doing kid? This is just rich!" she laughed for a few more moments before Gaara silenced her with a growl.

 **Huh, I still hold power even in this form. If growling would've stopped her from laughing then I'm sure it would've stopped those two from acting idiotic.**

Gaara sitting as proud as a wolf could with his nose in the air, Tsunade once again lost it. Gaara annoyed at the woman stretched forward and hit her sake cup successfully knocking it down and pouring it on some of her documents. Smiling happily to himself he sat back down and looked as innocent as possible.

"Why you little-" Tsunade began but was silenced as her door was thrown open and in walked in four anbu. Each wearing their masks in place and uniforms dirty, but one uniform caught Gaara's attention.

The uniform itself wasn't like the others, no. while the others had dirt on it and mud in certain places this one had red. A long red streak across the small chest and red spots. **Blood.** Gaara continued to study and inspect the uniform, slowly moving his eyes up he was surprised to see pink hair.

 **Sakura?** Standing on his four legs he barked at her. When had the soft innocent looking woman gone into Anbu? Looking at the pinkette he barked again interested to see if it was her, maybe others had dyed their hair pink too, he certainly didn't remember her hair being long.

Everyone looked at Gaara, even her, Emerald eyes, it was her.

Tsunade smiled and stared curiously at the pup as she picked up her soak papers and tossed it in the trash. Slowly everyone in the room looked back at Tsunade, who had her arms crossed and an eye brow raised. Gaara embarrassed sat down and stared at the four anbu.

"What's with the dog Baa-chan?" asked the one with the fox mask rubbing the back of his neck and pointing at Gaara.

 **Naruto? Only he would pick the fox with orange paint, how could I have not noticed?**

Everyone looked at Tsunade waiting for her reply, what was she suppose to say? 'Oh him? That's Gaara couldn't you tell?' obliviously not. She sighed dramatically before rubbing her eyes, she definitely had a migraine.

"Gai, Lee. Dismissed I expect a full report on your findings in Suna. Along with your mission report." She said at the two.

"Alright lee! Now that's done, what do you say for two hundred laps around the village!" Gai happily announced him and lee leaving the Hokage office, Naruto Slamming the door shut before they all had to lose their sanity to Lee's ever so loud reply.

"Hokage-sama, why is the Kazekage gourd here?" asked the owl.

 **Owl? Long brown hair? Male. Obviously Neji. But who is the last one. Sakura's the cat Naruto is the fox, Neji the owl but who the hell…wait pineapple head, Shikamaru. He would be a deer.**

"What happened in Suna?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against the wall. He took the mask off and let it rest on the side of his face. The others followed suit, each relaxing in their own way. Naruto slouched in a chair while Neji and Sakura remained standing both shaking their heads at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Shishou, what's going on?" Sakura asked impatiently as she lean on one foot her arms crossed.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thoughts? Feed back? Should I even continue this? Anyone out there? (v.v)**

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 ** _Gaara's thoughts_**

Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair. Throughout her years she has been able to come up with lies on the stop and looked convincing about it. Now if you were ask her about drinking and gambling, well that was another story.

"This is a Nin wolf. We don't work with them anymore. However a slave ring near Suna has decided to expand their business with animals, Nin wolf to be exact. Gai and Lee intercepted the cart contained goods but no humans, however they found this little guy alone, apparently he was the first and last capture. Gaara heard of the situation claiming that since the leaf found it then we can keep him, that is, if he finds a person he likes. As for the gourd he said that he might be able to control Sand due to his previous living. Any more questions?" Smirking to herself and cross her arms, **Man I'm good. Look at their stunned faces. Ha! Even the brat is stunned.** She thought glancing down at Gaara who stared at the Hokage.

He had to admit the story was passable and no one should know of his current situation or Suna's, but eventually people will find out about his village. Perhaps he should bargain with that woman who casted the curse to make Suna appear fine.

Naruto slowly raised his hand, "Baa-chan? Who is his owner going to be?" Tsunade leaned forward and shrugged. "Whoever he wants, why don't you guys try to see if he likes any of you." Neji stared at the wolf.

 **His kind is rare.** He began to walk forward, **Imagine if I get him? We would be unstoppable.** Slowly raising his hand towards Gaara he moved it forward.

Gaara snapped his head towards the Hyuga and began to growled low. **_Back away boy, your scent is awful! When have you showered? Take a bath hippie._** Neji immediately stopped his advances and shook his head.

 **Fine be that way, we could have been a great duo.** Neji thought as we walked back. Naruto began to roar with laughter.

"Ha! The all mighty Hyuga isn't alpha enough?" he continued to laugh ignoring Neij's annoyed looked. Sakura calmly slapped the back of his head silencing him. All she wanted was sleep dammit. Tsunade smirked "You think he would take a likening to you Naruto? Are you Alpha enough?" she teased. Naruto still rubbing his head, stood up with a smirk.

"Is that a bet Granny?" he smiled playfully at Tsuande's nod, he eagerly rub his hands together. "The usual deal then?" he asked as he walked in front of her and Gaara. Sakura groaned and shook her head. The usual meant that Naruto would have to buy Tsunade sake for a week or Tsunade would have to buy Naruto Ramen. In the end they both turned to Sakura asking for money when they became broke.

"Alright listen here! I am Alpha! You hear me pup?" he shouted, Shikamaru snorted and shook his head but came closer for a better view. Gaara curiously looked at Naruto.

 ** _Alright Naruto I will play your game. But I will have you know. Your scent is worse that the Hyuga. Way worse, perhaps if you changed your underwear and showered for once._** Gaara looked innocently at Naruto waiting for him to put his hand out in front of him. Naruto smirked in victory and began moving his hand closer, "I'm telling you I got this in the- Ouch!" Naruto immediately moved his hand out of the way. Holding it to his chest.

Everyone around him laughing, Gaara had just bitten Naruto's hand and he enjoyed every moment of it. Gaara did warned him during his little victory speech but he pressed on ignoring Gaara's warning growl. Sakura smiled at the pup and reached out petting him "Good boy!" smiling fondly at Gaara who stared back in shock.

 ** _Her scent is perfect! Even if she hasn't showered, I could get intoxicated just smelling her! I choose her don't you dare send the Nara. Do you hear me Tsunade?_** Gaara began to purr in her hand and Sakura giggled.

Everyone stared at the Duo in shock. "Awh dammit. Sakura gets to keep him?! So unfair!" Naruto whined as he slumped back down. Sakura confused looked at the people around her.

 _You petted the mutt genius. He obviously chooses you._

 **Dammit! Are you serious?!**

 _Name him Pikachu._

 **Inner, you're delusional why on earth would I name it Pikachu?**

 _Isn't it obvious, you're in battle with the midget hiding in your coat or something and you shout, 'Pikachu I choose you' and bam he emerges! Pretty awesome right?_

 **I obviously need sleep.**

Shaking her head she stared at Tsunade who raised an eyebrow at her, smiling and scratching the back of her head she said the first thing that came to mind, "Huh?" Tsunade shook her head "Sakura I said congratulations here's your scroll." Looking down Sakura reached the scroll.

"It's black? Sakura gets a Sannin mission for taking care of the dog?" asked Shikamaru, he had only seen this once and the mission wasn't for him. Those missions were hard to come by and he was glad that the mutt didn't want him. it was obviously to much work.

"Tsunade. What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked once again.

 **So I'm trying to make the chapters shorter and idk if that's a good idea or what. Should I keep them long or shorten them? Thoughts?**

 **Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-**

 **It has come to my attention that the first two chapters are confusing. I'm sorry for that I thought they made sense. Should I stop adding more chapters and rewrite the first two? (Thank you to the person who told me that I had no idea it was confusing.)**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 ** _Gaara's thoughts_**

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "This is very important Sakura. This little guy can change the way we work with these animals. Imagine if his species sees him working with us? It could change everything. That's why you need to protect this little guy, make sure he doesn't die. Now dismissed. Sakura, come get him in an hour, I'm going to get someone to adjust the gourd size for him."

The anbu team nodded while Sakura grabbed the scroll. They jumped through the window with their mask on. Naruto complaining was heard even when they were down the street about how unfair it was that the wolf pup had chosen Sakura. Tsunade shook her head while Gaara stared at her waiting for an explanation.

 _Alright, let's hear it. Your big idea on how to turn me back. I know you got one._ He "scratched his ear as he looked at her. Shizune cleared her throat and both of them tense, they had forgotten she was there.

"Ah Shizune, would-"Tsunade began with a nervous smile but was silence when she saw her stern look.

"Tsunade-sama, it is wise of you not to tell Gaara's situation to them but what do we do about Suna? Word will get around and Temari's summoning is still here he's been nervous and cannot relax. "Shizune shook her head and leaned against the wall with Tonton in her arms.

Gaara immediately sat up and began barking. _I had forgotten about_ _Kamatari! He could help!_ Gaara began jumping up and down and motion towards the door and back at the documents on Tsuande's desk.

"You want to see Kamatari? Or do you have to pee?" Tsunade asked confused, Gaara began growling at her _Woman, this isn't the time to joke around! Take me to Kamatari!_ Tsunade sigh and picked up Gaara and began to leave the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-Sama? You're going to take him to Kamatari correct?" Shizune asked following after Tsunade who stopped and turned the other way.

"I wasn't, I thought he had to pee. " Gaara began to growl in annoyance at the Hokage. "Don't you growl at me, not my fault I don't speak Mutt. Shizune get someone to fix Gaara's gourd and quickly meet us in the room with Kamatari." Tsunade instructed as she turned a corner and disappeared. Shizune shook her head but immediately went to do as told.

Walking through a door Gaara was ecstatic to see Kamatari who was walking back and forth. _Kamatari!_ He jumped out of Tsuande's arm who said a Hey in annoyance. Kamatari looked up in time to see a wolf pup attack him.

(Author's note- I don't think Kamatari can talk but for this let's just say he can)

"Tsunade, How does your mutt know my name and why is he cuddling against me?" he asked her looking at the pup, he began to push Gaara off "Excuse me sir, but I need to breath and frankly you smell like a wet dog now off."

Tsunade sat down and looked at the two, "You understand him?" she asked, Shizune walked in and smiled at them before sitting down, "Gaara, leave Kamatari alone." Tsunade snapped causing Gaara to stop.

 _Kamatari it is important that you relay this information to them. Tell me what else have you told them of your findings._ Gaara thought looking at the white weasel who rubbed his one eye in shock.

"Gaara….turned into a mutt?...Hahahah oh my god this hilarious! No offense Kazekage-sama!" Kamatari began to laugh and Gaara growled in annoyance and looked at Tsunade for help. Who only smiled.

"I told you it was funny. Kamatari, perhaps you can translate?" she asked looking at them, Kamatari gave a nod. After several minutes of explaining Tsunade looked lost.

"So you're telling us an old woman, put a curse on Suna making everyone turn into ugly creatures. That No one is able to leave due to some barrier around the village. However Gaara was able to leave because he was tormented as a child and rose to a hero like the curse said….but he turned into an animal and this thing might head here unless we find the woman's flower? But we don't know if it's an actual flower or a person? Anything else?" Shizune asked trying to clarify. Tsunade and Shizune looked lost but hoped they had gotten the main details.

"Correct however Gaara says that when he was given the orb it broke into a flower and the flower changed into a pink and emerald color.…This is nuts." Kamatari said rubbing his head. He definitely had a migraine this story was nuts.

 _You are forgetting. We are not the only village to be hit. Whoever got out may come here, we have to be prepared. You need to tell them what the flower is like._ Gaara looked at Kamatari who stared at him nodding.

"Gaara claims that we were not the only ones to be hit with the mist or curse. Whoever got out may head here. He would like to tell you the curse. The part about the woman's flower. Perhaps you can help us solve it." Kamatari said, Shizune nodded and grabbed a pen and paper waiting for the curse.

Kamatari looked at Gaara listening carefully before nodding at him and staring at Tsunade and Shizune. "'The person that blossomed into a beautiful flower will help you. Beware of the beauty and power of others for the flower will wither.' That's not a lot of information at all perhaps you are forgetting something Kazekage-sama?" Kamatari looked at Gaara as he asked.

 _No, that is it. Perhaps the other village received another hint?_ Gaara shook his head and stretched.

Kamatari nodded "He thinks the other village received a hint. I also believe that my time may be up. Hokage-sama, I believe if Gaara forms a bond with whoever is taking care of him he might be able to communicate mentally. Once he's bigger he will most likely talk or so I heard from other Nin wolves. Good luck Kazekage-Sama." Kamatari waved farewell and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was a quick goodbye, why didn't he explain what he knew of Gaara's condition in the first place?" asked Shizune as she stood with the notes of their story in her hands. Tsunade stood and picked up Gaara walking out the room.

"He believes we will be fine even without the information he knows. Now come Kazekage your babysitter should be here soon." Tsunade said as she walked into her office. She smiled at the sight of a tiny gourd that will fit perfectly on Gaara's back. Deciding that Sakura will have to figure out to tie it to him instead of her because there was no way in hell she was doing it.

Placing Gaara on the ground she sat on her desk and waited. Finally a soft knock was heard and Sakura walked in with Naruto in tow along with Kakashi.

 _What are they doing here? I want to get out of this office._

"Go ahead Kakashi, tell Tsunade what you think." Sakura said as she picked up Gaara and sat on the chair petting Gaara who purred in delight.

 _On second thought a few more minutes won't hurt._ Tsunade looked at Kakashi waiting.

"I don't think Sakura should take care of the wolf pup." He said slowly, "I think Naruto or myself should." Pointing at him and a nervous Naruto.

 _No. hell no._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Author's note-**

 **Any ideas for Gaara's wolf name?**

 **Should I rewrite the first two chapters? (Thank you to the person who told me that. I had no idea it was confusing.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I would like to let you know that Sakura and Kakashi have a rocky relationship. It would make sense since he kind of abandon her when they were a Genin team.**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 ** _Gaara's thoughts_**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Very well Hatake by all means, take the dog. I know Naruto doesn't want it after their last encounter" Tsunade said crossing her arms. Kakashi shrugged and began to move towards Gaara and Sakura.

 ** _Oh no. back off you one eyed pirate!_** Gaara began to growl and bark at Kakashi, who slowed his advances but pressed on. Sakura crossed her arms annoyed.

"Hatake, he does not like you so back off and let me have this! It's not my fault you weren't picked and I was!" Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms annoyed. It was always him or Naruto never her! Why couldn't she take care of the wolf pup?! Why didn't they approve of it!

Kakashi froze and shook his head. "You don't know how to handle any canine species Sakura. It is best that someone who knows how to handle that species should take care of the pup. Now would you be so kind." He finished holding out his hands waiting for Sakura to pass Gaara over.

"Oh I get it so someone who knows how to summon already trained animals is perfectly qualified. So where does Naruto fit into it? If you want to take him from me than you get him." Sakura said evenly with her arms crossed.

Tsunade smiled enjoying the show while Shizune looked nervously between the duo who stared daggers at each other. Finally Kakashi reached out to grab Gaara who immediately bit him drawing blood. Yanking his hand back he looked at Gaara worriedly then looked annoyed at Sakura.

"I suggest you put him on the ground so I may get him. If you will Sakura" he said clutching his hand. Shrugging Sakura did as asked and put him on the ground. Gaara immediately sat by her feet and looked at Kakashi warningly. Kakashi reached out once again and Gaara began to growl.

"Okay Hatake that is enough. The pup is staying with Sakura and that is final I am exhausted of this whole situation. Sakura take the gourd and the pup." Tsunade said realizing that her entertainment would eventually lead to more blood and more drama, which she didn't like one bit.

Sakura smiled in victory and picked up Gaara once again and the gourd walking out only to hear Kakashi complain. Naruto followed closely behind her looking at the pup cautiously, they continue down the hall and out the Hokage tower.

"So what about Jaws?" Naruto said after a moment. Sakura looked at him confused. "Well because he's out for blood?" Naruto smiled as if it was the greatest thing to say.

"Baka, just because he bit you and Kakashi doesn't mean he's out for blood. Crimson maybe?" She said looking at Naruto who shook his head.

"Oh so when he's grown and hurting people they could be like 'Oh no the Crimson Curse!' not manly at all!" He said with his nose in the air. "What about Red?" he looked at her.

"Like the color? Really the color?" She asked him, Gaara also huffed out air annoyed. "Naruto….do you think that it would be weird if I name him Gaara?" she asked seriously.

Gaara looked up at the name suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Do you like him Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted looking wide eye because there was no way in hell he would let Gaara win her heart.

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted back and hit him over the head. "It's not that, it's just his hair color is like Gaara's and he can control sand and stuff too… he also seems strong and nice despite his outer appearance." She said after a moment of silence between the two.

"No. I don't think that would be a good name. This little guy may have some similar qualities but I don't think it will fit him." He said seriously.

"Naruto….are you jealous that I want to name the wolf after Gaara?" Sakura smiled at him amused. Naruto blushed a light red embarrassed slightly that he was in fact jealous and Sakura knew of it. Sakura laughed at him and patted his arm.

They continued on down the road, Gaara became very annoyed

 **If it wasn't for Naruto I could've kept my name….how far is this woman's house?!**

Gaara looked down the road and his eyes widen in shock her house was grand. It laid on 5 acres of land, plenty of room to run around. The house was two stories with double doors.

"Sakura don't you ever get tired of being in here alone?" Naruto asked as they walked in. Sakura set Gaara down and walked into the kitchen.

"No I enjoy the quietness. Besides my parents left this house for me so I'm taking the opportunity to live in It." she said smiling at a picture of her family on the wall as she begin to get out a cup of ramen for Naruto.

Now Sakura's parent were dead they decided to travel. Something her parents always wanted to do once they got older. They left the family house to Sakura, even though they never lived in it because it constantly reminded her mother of her parents who passed away. But after growing older they decided to pass the abandon house to her.

After feeding Naruto she began to feed Gaara. She was glad that Tsunade gave her the opportunity to buy stuff for the wolf pup. She bought toys, food bowls, and food for the wolf pup. After making sure they were settled Sakura pulled out her left over from the previous night and began to eat.

"Naruto don't you have a mission? It's already 5." He said point to the clock. Naruto looked and sighed dramatically.

"Grandma gave you guys three days off but I got to go back today! Man this is unfair." He mumbled as he got up and stretched. He walked up the stairs for a few moments and return in his full anbu gear.

Sakura had him stay over for many nights and he decided to leave many of his materials behind. In fact several of her friends did, not that she mined she enjoyed their presences despite the annoyance it often caused. Naruto hugged Sakura and kissed her cheek sneakily laughing at her blushed face he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Stupid Naruto, now as for you I think a shower is in order." She smiled and picked him up walking up her stairs.

 **I don't know why or you put up with him sometimes….I don't know why I put with him**. **Although he does have his rare moments**

Sakura continued onwards unware of Gaara's thoughts. She walked into her bathroom and smiled she had spent many pay checks on her bathroom. A large tub a larger shower a large mirror it was her favorite part of her house. Gaara also appreciated the bathroom since he too enjoyed it when he was human.

Turning on the bath water she reached over and put Gaara in the tub, Gaara happily played in the shallow water enjoying it, smiling Sakura took off her shirt not wanting to get it wet, Gaara halted and stared wide eye and look down.

 **This is extremely inappropriate…..** He thought as he looked anywhere but her as she began to scrub his fur with soap that Kiba's sister made for her once Sakura told her of the situation.

Sakura happily hummed and was happy she did take of her shirt because she was in fact getting wet due to Gaara trying to get away. Once she put the conditioner she rinsed him off and grabbed a towel and began to dry him. Turning off the water from the bath she turned on the water for the shower, after several moments of struggling she finally was able to get him dried completely.

Gaara hastily walked out as Sakura began to strip as she walked towards the shower. Gaara continued down the stairs after a few moments of struggling he made a victory noise once he reached the bottom.

 **Old woman….I would like to make a deal with you.** Gaara thought as he sat outside happy that Sakura had also installed a doggie door. The woman sure knew how to get things done.

A laugh was heard and he saw the mist creep closer forming a woman who slowly made her way towards him.

"My flower is here isn't it? What's the deal you want little Kazekage?" she said looking inside the home before looking back at Gaara who growled.

 **My village, I need it to seem fine before they get attacked or anyone gets suspicious. As for your flower I have no idea who they are.** He thought annoyed that he still couldn't see her face, the woman tapped her cane.

"When the others join you'll know, the connection will be complete and you will know what to do. Now do not worry about your village. Every village thinks you have quarantine your village, the Hokage has made sure of it." she walked away laughing "My flower is here indeed." Finally she disappeared.

 **So much for a deal it was more a talk. At least I received some information.**

"Shinku! Come on inside it's time for bed!" He heard Sakura shout. He growled as the mist carried the woman away before he went back inside.

Today was a long day and he looked forward to some sleep.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ** _Shinku- crimson in Japanese._**

 **If you guys have any better names please tell me I'm still open to ideas. Also names for the Akatsuki would be great!**

 **AKATSUKI WILL BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **Gaara's thoughts**

 **Author's note-**

 **Hello, it has come to my attention that people do not think this should be rated M because there are no lemons. However I rated this M because there is foul language. I have not decided to write lemons but if you wish to see some let me know and ill figure something out so you can have that lemon goodness haha.**

 **Some people are confused about the story, if so please message me and tell me what you are confused on so I can unconfused you.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **She named me Shinku…..Really thought she would be more creative.** Gaara thought as he stretched and yawn from Sakura's bed before hopping down.

Sakura also stretched and yawn as she threw the covers off and began her daily routine. Although Tsunade gave her and the rest of her team time off she still wanted to see her regular patients before relaxing and actually taking a break.

Gaara sat down lazily looking at her as she walked back and forth gathering clothing she would wear for the day. Gaara continued to study the pink haired woman wondering how he never noticed how beautiful she was, he continued on that line of thought until he noticed something. He had grown, instead of looking like a new born wolf pup where he reached her calf his head when sitting down reached her knees.

Sakura also stopped what she was doing when Gaara started to bark, looking at the pup in amazement she quickly placed him against the door frame and took his height. Deciding that a shower could wait she quickly walked in the bathroom and got change. Stepping out of the bathroom she reached for Gaara's gourd that was laying on her dresser full of sand she smiled as she realized that it will fit better on his back.

She quickly pulled out a harness that was adujustable in size. **(Think of police dogs vest)**. Putting the vest on, she tied the gourd to his back and smiled in Satisfaction. Her clothes were simple, she wore a pair of black jeans and her signature red vest, along with a pair of red heels like Tsuande's and let her waist length pink hair fall freely. She quickly grabbed a few senbon and put half her hair up in a bun and also grabbed her katana and strapped it to her back.

Smiling down at Gaara she open the door and left with him following closely behind her. Gaara happily followed Sakura and people would stare in amazement at him, although some were too afraid to go near except for the children. The children of the hidden leaf quickly surrounded Gaara and began petting him and some yanking his tail.

Gaara glared at the children for all he was worth but at the laughter from Sakura he stopped and let them continue their actions. Sakura thankfully, in his case, shush the children away claiming that he had ninja things to do and can play with him later.

 **I can tell Tsunade about Shinku growth later. I should probably go to Hana first, she can chart it down and probably give him so vaccinations too.**

Nodding to herself Sakura began to head towards the Inuzuka compound, it was grand and had plenty of room for each member of their clan. However unlike most clans where the head of the clan lived in a mansion the Inuzukas were down to earth people and lived in simple homes. Sakura always appreciated this about them and it always made her feel more comfortable at their home.

Gaara curiously looked around surprised by all the Canine smells, as a wolf he was surprised by his heighten scent that he often forgot he had. Stepping close to Sakura as she knocked on the door he took a small sniff of her and was surprised by her smell. He continued to sniff her enjoying her delicate scent, even though she hasn't showered she still smelled amazing.

Sakura curiously looked down at Gaara who continued to happily wag his tail and smell her, finally the door was open by Tsume, Kiba's mom. Sakura smiled brightly at the older Inuzuka and greeted her happily.

Gaara curiously followed Sakura in the home of the Inuzukas, he was never close to Kiba so getting a glimpse of his life style would be interesting for him.

"What can I help you with Sakura?" Isume asked as she and Sakura sat down at her table that was full of food for her children to eat.

"I was here to see Hana-san but I see you guys are having a late breakfast again, so perhaps I should come by later on?" Sakura smiled nervously as she glanced at the food, granted it was only 10 but to her and the Inuzukas it was still consider a late breakfast.

Before Isume could answer a door was slammed open from upstairs and you can hear two voices auguring back and forth till finally the Inuzuka siblings came down the steps. Hana was already dressed for the day while Kiba was wearing nothing but sweat pants that hanged dangerously low.

His head snapped in the direction of Sakura as he caught her arouse smell. Sakura blushed a deep red aware that each member was able to smell that she was attracted to Kiba. Isume smiled cheekily at her which caused her to turn a deeper shade.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Hana asked politely as she sat at the table. Kiba smirked at Sakura and continue to stare at her which caused Sakura to turn even redder. Sakura simply pointed at Gaara who was growling low at Kiba.

"Whoa! Is that the pipsqueak from yesterday?" asked Isume as she finally took noticed of Gaara, who was surprised that she had even seen him.

"Hai, he seems to have grown very big and I was wondering I can perhaps get some more shampoo and conditioners along with some shots for him today if possible Hana-san." Sakura said as she tried her best to concentrate on Hana as Kiba continued to stare at her.

"Sure, an examination would be good for him as well. But his growth is abnormal what on earth did you feed him? Anyway I have some Shampoo and conditioner for my three brats but you're welcome to a bottle since I have to make more for them." Hana said as she stuffed her face with a pancake. Kiba also began to slowly eat not taking his eyes off of Sakura.

Tsume smirked at the two waiting for ether one to snap, mainly waiting for Sakura to snap at her son who continued to stare at the woman. Sakura nodded her head at Hana and frowned when she noticed Kiba still smiling at her from across the table.

 **That jerk knows how I feel about him staring at me with those intense eyes of him.** Sakura thought bitterly as she drank the coffee that was placed before her. Picking up the cup she began to head towards the stairs.

"There in the same spot as always right Hana-san?" She asked passed by Kiba who reached out for her, successfully pulling her in his lap and cuddling into her neck. Gaara began to growl and bark loudly at the Inuzuka.

"Hey Sakura-chan~ " Kiba said playfully, the two Inuzuka woman ignored the boy knowing that Sakura will snap eventually, Tsume however smirked into her drink waiting for the show to begin.

"Kiba….I suggest you get your fucking hands off of me before Shinku rips it off." She said slowly breathing in and out. Kiba however continued to snuggle into her neck when all of sudden he licked her. Sakura immediately turned red and hit several pressure points on his body causing his hands to fall limp at his sides.

Gaara continued to bark and grown as Sakura stood from the Inuzuka male. **Serves you right you dam perv!** Gaara barked. The two Inuzuka woman laughed at Kiba who immediately started to complain and panic as his arms became useless to him.

"Sakura! Come on this isn't funny! I need my hands dammit!" Kiba shouted at her as she headed for the stairs. He got up and began to follow her but was stopped when Gaara began to bark even louder at the male causing him to sit and wait. The action caused the two Inuzuka woman to laugh even harder at the poor boy.

Gaara sat waiting for Sakura to get back when all of a sudden a big menacing presence was behind him. Slowly turning and he saw none other than Kiba's companion, Akamaru. Akamaru growled lowly at Gaara who continued to stare at him as if he did not matter.

Sakura slowly came down the steps with the two bottles in hand along with her coffee just in time to see Akamaru lunge for Gaara's neck. She screamed in panic as everyone else stood up watching Akamaru attack Gaara. However Gaara was unhurt. In front of Akamaru was sand, a wall of sand. Everyone remained quiet expect for Sakura who rushed to Gaara's side.

"Shinku…..how did you do that?" she said slowly as she stared at the wall that protected Gaara until it fell on the ground and went back in his gourd. Gaara stared at her as if his expression explained everything that was to know.

"Sakura….my hands please." Kiba said after several moments of silence. Sakura nodded and walked to Kiba standing in between his legs. She place both her hands on each shoulder and sent Chakra down his arms unknotting every nerve that cause his hands and arms to feel numb and useless.

Deep in concentration she failed to notice Kiba's hand slowly going up to rest on her hips. Once his hands made contact Sakura snapped out of her concentration and glared at Kiba.

"Baka…" Hana and Tsume whispered as they shook their heads and watched Kiba sail across the room from one of Sakura's hit. Sakura tsked in annoyance and said goodbye to the females in the house before leaving with Gaara in tow.

"Hana will probably send one of her dogs when she's ready to examine you Shinku. Now how about we visit some patients of mine then get some lunch?" Sakura smiled down at the wolf who continued forward.

 **The library also sounds pretty good, that way you can research our special bond Sakura.** Gaara thought as he continued to follow Sakura patiently.

"We should probably go to the library so I can research more information about a wolf Nin bond with shinobi and see what others had written about it." Sakura said as she pushed through the hospital door and walked towards her office.

Much like Gaara's Kazekage office Sakura's office also had a grand window that looked over most of the village since she was the head doctor she was high up but the view wasn't as grand as the Hokage's office. Sakura walked over to her window and smiled as she looked around.

Gaara happily walked next to her also looking out the window standing on his two hind legs. Sakura smiled down at him and walked back to her desk reaching in one of the cabinets pulling two thick stacks of folders. She quickly separated them and took one of the stacks in her arms and left the office with Gaara following behind her.

Gaara was amazed at how the woman was able to help anyone, despite the panic the patient felt or how rude they were she still helped them. One woman however was going to get it. She had a burn on her arm, not bad or anything but if you talked to her you swear the woman would die any moment which why she refused to leave the hospital.

At first he expected Sakura to snap at the woman but she surprised him. She smiled gently at the woman and did as any professional would and helped her. Granted the woman was rude but still Sakura kept her anger in check.

The duo were walking down the corridor when shouts were heard. Looking up Sakura stopped and stared ahead in shock. Gaara also froze coming their way was nine giant Nin wolves. Heading straight for Sakura. They were in a triangle with a red orange-ish one leading them. The others on the side growled and barked at any person that was to close for comfort.

Gaara immediately went defensive and began to growl and bark at the group he stood protectively in front of Sakura. Each member of the wolf pack directed their attention towards Gaara and began to growl back but not backing down. They continued forward, Sakura slowly pulled out her Katana ad waited for something to happen.

The menacing group stood growling at the duo in front of them.

 **Back away boy you stand in front of a God and his demons.** Gaara eyes widen at the voice that was spoken to him telepathically. He growled and barked even louder than before his sand leaking out of his gourd.

 **What the hell do the Akatsuki members want with Sakura?** He communicated back never taking his eyes of the giant wolf before him. Compared to them Gaara was a pup again and would stand no chance against all nine of them.

 **The Kazekage? Tell me, did an old woman happen to visit your village?** The giant wolf thought back as he sat down glancing at Sakura who continued to study the pack before her. Then he glanced back at a very irritated Gaara.

 **You've been cursed like me…..but what do you want with her. She has nothing to do with it.** Gaara growled back as his sands began to weave its way around the Nin wolves' legs.

 **She's the fucking flower you piece of shit!** Each member turned towards the sliver wolf who stared hungrily at the pinkette woman who was slowly lowering her stance. Gaara slowly began to lower his defensive stance as well. Each member each began to lower their stances realizing that a truce was sort of made between them.

 **I see, perhaps that is what the hag meant.** Gaara thought before any of the members could question him, several Anbu appeared around them.

 **Fuck me…** Thought a certain blonde wolf who looked at each Anbu studying their stances.

"Sakura Haruno please bring your…companions with you immediately." Said the crow as he looked at each wolf.

"They're not my companions they just showed up." Sakura said defensively not wanting to get in trouble for some wolves she didn't know.

As if God was playing some cruel joke on her all the wolves surrounded her in a circle waiting patiently to be lead wherever they were going.

"Well fuck me…" she whispered as she looked down at each wolf.

 **Any time..** The sliver wolf thought suggestively and grinned at Sakura who began to follow the anbu with the wolves behind her.

"Danzo would like to see you Haruno." Said the crow from the front of the group leading the way. The darkest wolf growled lowly at the name causing Sakura to glance at him before she continued to follow the Crow.

 **I thought I was going to like it here, but now I have to deal with criminals. Great.** Thought Gaara as he walked on Sakura's right shaking his head.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **So…thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? Opinions? READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i have something very** **IMPORTANT** **to tell you.**

 **Im going to be gone for three months.**

 **Im going to bootcamp for the navy. So i will be gone.**

 **I had several chapter to update for you guys however my computer decided to just delete them.**

 **Im terribly sorry.**

 **Ill update once im out and free (:**

 **~Lady Domo**


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who's back~

That's right. So I'm alive and well , boot camp was fun and I had a blast. I graduated in October but im in Florida for my schooling so I haven't had any time to update a chapter to the story.

However I have re read my work and read all the comments and read all the opinions you guys had about the story.

So now the question…..

Im considering about rewriting the chapters and try to make them make more sense.

Thoughts?

If yes what do you want to see happen differently?

Let me know! (:


End file.
